One Last Stand
by Superwhomerlockkb
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please enjoy :) Jim Moriarty makes a deal with Crowley. Jim will help him free Lucifer, in return Crowley will protect him from Sherlock. While freeing Lucifer, the walls of the universe begin to collapse. Everything from other dimensions are able to cross over. Team Free Will, Sherlock, The Doctor and their friends will put an end to it all.
1. Chapter 1

Moriarty sits on the roof of waiting for his new partner in crime.  
"Hello Jim." The man says from behind him.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show." Jim says with a smirk.

"What kind of business man would I be if I didn't show." The man replied. His voice was deep and could give anyone the chills, well, almost anyone.

"Now Crowley, lets get to work." Jim says.

"I'll protect you from your ex, if you help me with my...friend." Crowley hesitates.

"Yes and who is this friend of yours?" Jim asks as he moves closer to Crowley.

"Just a friend." He lies.

"Don't keep secretes from me. No one is capable of that, so I highly suggest you tell me now before I make your life a living hell." Jim yells in Crowley's face.

"You stupid human! I'm not just any business man! I'm the bloody king of hell! Now you do as I say, as of now you're hell's bitch!" Crowley says with fire in his voice.

"I don't care if you're the devil himself! Just tell me what I need to do." Jim tries not to raise his voice.

"Well that exactly it." Crowley smirks.  
"Huh? What is is?" Jim asks.

"We're freeing Lucifer." He smiles.

"Sounds fun. But how does one free the devil?" Jim asks.

"We must break all 66 seals this time." Crowley says.

"This time?" He asks.

"Last time when Ruby and Sam freed him, they broke 33 seal, now we have to break the rest and if we fail. Lucifer will never raise." Crowley explains.

"I like this Ruby girl. I'd love to get to know her." Jim smirks.

"Such a shame Sam Winchester killed her." Crowley walks ahead.

"Who's Sam Winchester?" He asks.

"A hunter and Ruby's former lover more or less. He hunts down creatures like me with is brother Dean and his boyfriend Castiel, who is literally an angel." Crowley sighs.

"So he's a threat?" He asks.

"Defiantly." Crowley smiles.

"I'll have my men take care of him." Jim stats to walk away.

"I can't even kill them and you think your men can! Look, they don't know I'm here and Dean is afraid of planes so this should run smoothly." Crowley assures Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean steps into the impala where Castiel and Sam are waiting.  
"Okay, I got some hunters helper and pie." Dean says as he glances at Sam.

"How does alcohol help hunter?" Castiel asks.

"It gives us super hunting powers." Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean, I don't appreciate your sarcasm." Castiel says firmly.

"Cas, it's a joke. Don't take it so seriously." Sam laughs.

"Okay settle down girls. So, Sam where we going." Dean asks directing his attention to Sam.

"Crowley was last seen in London, England..." Dean interrupts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How are we going to drive to London!?" Dean asks looking terrified.

"We would have to take...a plane." Sam says slowly.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting on a plane!" Dean yells.

"I can help with that." Cas says as he reaches over from the backseat and puts two fingers on each of their foreheads. They open their eyes to see the door to 221b Baker st.

"Cas! Where is my baby!" Dean yells.

"Your...baby?" Cas asks. "Since when were you a father?" He adds.

"My impala! My car, Cas, where is it!" Dean yells louder.

"Where we left it." Cas says softly.

"God dammit Cas." Dean says under his breath.

"Sherlock? Why are there Americans yelling outside?" John asks as he glances out the window.

"I don't know." Sherlock replies not looking up from his book. "But, lets find out." He smiles as he throws his book onto the ground and swings himself out of his chair. John follows him outside. Dean here's them walking down stairs.

"Great! Here come the neighbors." He's says frustrated and rolls his eyes.

"What the hell is going on out here." John asks angrily.

"Depends. Who are you?" Sam asks firmly.

"John Watson, army doctor." He replies.

"Then we are...the FBI" Dean interrupts pulling out his badge.

"Fake!" Sherlock yells as he pushes John out of the way.

"Sir, I can assure you, we are the FBI." Sam says nervously.

"Sam, Dean, we cannot lie to this man, we might as well tell him the truth. He could be proven useful." Castiel emerges from the back.

"Useful for what?" Sherlock asks.

"We are looking for a man called Crowley. Do you know where we could find him?" Castiel explains as he looks around.

"Why? Is this man important?" He asks with a smug look.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, this man is very important. Now answer the question!" Castiel yells as he throws Sherlock to the wall, holding his neck with his arm.

"I heard he was Jim Moriarty's new pet. We were just going to look into him." Sherlock replies gasping for air.

"You won't find anything. He doesn't exist to the humans." He releases Sherlock.

"What do you mean? He has to be human." John says looking puzzled.

"He a demon and not just any demon. He's the friggin' king of hell." Dean yells.

"King of hell!? Don't be so daft. There's no such thing." Sherlock says as he throws himself backwards.

"You wanna bet douche bag!" Dean yells again. "We have lost almost everything to those sons of bitches and I'm not going to let them get away anymore." Dean takes a deep breath. "Now tell us about this Jim person. The more we know, the quicker and easier it will be to kill them." He says calmly as tears slowly run down his cheeks. John and Sherlock stand there speechless. Staring at the 30 year old man crying.

"I don't believe you about all this demon stuff, but if it means killing Moriarty I'll help." The detective sighs. John escorts the men inside.

"Cas do you know them? 'Cause it seems like you've met them before." Sam whispers.

"I know of them." He whispers back.

"Well then who are they?" Sam asks.

"Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and friend/flat mate John Watson." He answers.

"So tell me, who is this Jim guy?" Dean asks.

"He's a consulting criminal." Sherlock replies as they walk upstairs.

"Consulting criminal? Is that some kind of stripper name." Dean smirks.

John and Sherlock stare at him cunfused and somewhat disturbed.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asks.

Sam ignores him. "So what's a consulting criminal doing with the king of hell? More importantly, what are they planning?"

"There is no king of hell! You have both gone insane due to the lost of your parents." Sherlock yells.

"We are hunters! We hunt anything to do with the supernatural so other people don't have to go through what we did. You think you're so smart and clever but refuse to believe in anything you feel is illogical, but guess what hot stuff. These things are real." Dean tries to control his. "Cas, why did you bring us here?" He asks.

"I thought they could help.." He replies glancing at the detective.

"Look, we'll tell you everything we know about Moriarty if you tell us about Crowley." John interrupts.

"Alright, deal." Sam holds out his hand and John shakes it firmly.

"Crowley is the king of hell. He likes to play with the humans to get what he wants. He's brutal and hard to kill, last we heard he was trying to free Lucifer again." He explains.

"Lucifer. THE Lucifer." John's eyes widen.

"Don't be so daft. There is no lucifer." Sherlock grunts.

"If you don't believe us then deduce us." Castiel says with his normal blank face.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not letting anyone deduce anything without buying me a drink first." Dean waves his hands infront of himself.

Sherlock ignores Dean and smirks. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Before Sherlock and John had met the Winchesters they had bee working on a case. Sherlock glanced out the window of the restruant and saw a girl. A blonde girl in a purple jacket. She ran and ran, her hair moved around in the wind. Then she disappeared.

"John? Did you see her? That girl?" He asked softly.

"Girl? What girl? Sherlock are you okay?" John asked with concern.

"There was a girl running and she disappeared. John, I saw her." He began to raise his voice.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." John said and continued to eat. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked back out the window, only to see the girl again. He jumps out of his seat and runs after her.

"Sh-Sherlock what are you doing!" He yelled and began to follow him. Sherlock jumps over the moving car in the middle of the street. He stops and stares as the girl disappears again.

"Who was that?" John asks once he catches up with Sherlock.

"It was her. The girl." He replied softly.

She ran through the dimension canon, trying to find her beloved doctor.

"Doctor!" She yelled. She woundered around for an hour or so, calling out for the doctor. She then found herself at the door to 221b Baker St.

"Hello?" She opened the unlocked door.

"Who called for a hot blonde?" Dean asked as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock looks confused at Dean.

"Go see for yourself." He gestures his hand toward the. Sherlock looks at her for a moment.

"It's her. The girl I saw." Sherlock says under his breath. Dean smirks at him.

"Not like that." He replies to Dean's look.

"I saw you." He says to the girl.

"You were the one chasing me." She replies nodding her head.

"Yes I was, who are you?" He asks softly.

"I'm Rose Tyler..." She hesitates.

"You're suppose to be dead." He smiles.

"So are you." She smiles back.

"Get a room you two!" Dean interrupts.

Sherlock and Rose glance at Dean somewhat shocked. They stare at him for a few seconds before drawing their attention back at each other. Rose blushed a but at the handsom dective, soon her quest and feelings for the doctor became questionable.

Sherlock observed Rose carefully. She was...different. Something about her made him interested, intrigued, and possibly infatuated. He notices her blushing and takes his gaze away. He starts to think of Molly, Molly Hooper, his pathologist.

"What are you doing here? Back in London?" He asks.

"I-I was looking for someone, the door was unlocked and I thought he would be in here, maybe." She stops staring and shakes her head lightly.

"He? Who are, er, were you looking for?" He asks.

"His name is the doctor." She sighs, knowing what's coming next.

"Doctor who?" He looks confused.

And there it is.

"Just the doctor." She smiles softly.

Sherlock nods slowly, pretending to understand. He still had no clue what, or rather who, she was talking about.

"So where we're you hiding? You were on the list of the dead at Canary Worf but clearly you survived." He wants to know everything about this impossible girl.

"What is this 20 questions?" She laughs. "I've been hiding in...America, I came back to warn-tell the doctor something." She lies.

"Please don't lie to me, no one can do that, so save us both the trouble will you." He explains.

"You won't believe me." She looks down.

"Then make me believe." He smirks.

Rose takes a deep breath. "I-I was trapped in a parell dimension. The doctor is an alien, a Time Lord and I love him. My family and I had been working on a dimension canon so I could come back. Suddenly it started to work, but since we can cross over, it means anything else can crossover as well. I came to warn the doctor of what's coming next." She explains.

"But, that's not possible." Sherlock stands in utter shock.

"You see this! He listens to the hot blonde but not us! What has this world come to." Dean sighs.

"Why? What's your problem?" Rose asks softly, directing her attention to Dean.

"Me and my brother and that angel over there are looking for a demon called Crowley. Apparently he's working with a stripper named Moriarty and they're going to free Lucifer." He explains.

"Moriarty is not a stripper!" Sherlock yells.

"I believe you." She smiles at Dean.

"You do?" Dean asks.

"Yes, I've seen a whole lot of crazy and to me, this sounds more believable than any of it." She laughs.

"I like you." He nods.

"Let me piece this together hm. Sam, Dean, ans Castiel are telling the truth about the apocalypse happening, Moriarty is helping start it, and at the same time the walls of the universe are collapsing?" John inturupts looking very confused.

"Yep, that about sums it up." Sam walks forward and pats his hand on John's shoulder.


End file.
